


The Birthday Present

by LadyRaina



Series: OT3 of Champions [1]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Other, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6305698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRaina/pseuds/LadyRaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once, Buffy gets to truly enjoy her birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a series of fics I'm writing about the idea of Buffy, Spike, and Angel all together in a relationship once they deal with their issues. There is no central plot and the majority of them will just be straight up smut, but I wanted to do a character study of how these three characters react to each other, sexual or otherwise. Tell me what you think.

Just like with everything else, the way that they fuck is completely different. 

For Spike, it's a game. A contest filled with lascivious dirty talk and sexual skill so that he can show off as much as he makes her feel good.

“Hey Angel, how many times do you think I can get Buffy to cum with my mouth this time? Ten seems like a reasonable number, but I don't want to set the bar too low..."

“We don’t want her to pass out on us. It’ll be no fun if things end before they barely even begin." 

Angel, on the other hand, doesn't really find a need for teasing words. His presence and sheer size alone exude confidence and strength, but the hand slowly caressing up and down her spine is gentle. At least for now.

"Bloody hell Luv. We haven't even started yet and you're already sopping. Impatient little minx aren't you?"

She doesn't have to look down to know that the blond is smirking as he slides his fingertip against her folds. If this were any other situation, she'd be glaring at him right now, but all she can manage to do is let out a little gasp.

"Now Spike," Angel admonishes as he uses his other hand to give her breast a firm squeeze, "You know it's impolite to keep a lady waiting. Think of the tongue lashing we could both get afterward." 

The vibrations of Spike's chuckle between her thighs is enough to make her ache. “Of course. I'm so sorry pet, where are my manners?"

The sudden feeling of wet heat on her clit overwhelms her and it's all she can do to choke back a moan as her hips buck forward. Angel’s grip grows tighter and he is now using both hands to squeeze and pinch at her nipples as he plants messy kisses along her neck.

"Come on baby, there's no need to be shy. You know how much we both love it when you're loud."

Spike flattens his tongue and licks up her slit, using his teeth to give her nub the tiniest of nips, just the way he knows she likes it. That's all it takes for her mouth to fall open and the edges of her vision to blur. As the pleasure fades, she looks down to see Spike's eyes glittering with cocky triumph and then glances at Angel to take in his wide grin. 

She doesn't know if Spike actually makes it past ten, only that he rises up once she begs for him to stop, her whole body is shaking and every nerve she has is electric with sensation. Angel lets go of her to rummage through the bedside table and Spike takes over, using his wiry frame to embrace her fully as he gently peppers her face with kisses and whispers soft words of encouragement: " Shhh, it's ok Luv, I'm right here. You were amazing. God, I love to drink you all up like that. Better than blood you are."

Spike's chin is dripping wet and she can taste herself as he slips his tongue through her lips. From behind, she can feel Angel take a slick finger and carefully nudge at the puckered hole between her cheeks. 

"Is this ok Buffy? Do you want this?"  
She pulls away from Spike and looks at Angel. This is perhaps one of the few traits that her two boys share. Beneath Spike's snark and Angel's constant brooding, both display a gentle tenderness towards her and an unceasing care for her wellbeing. Fuck she’s lucky. 

"Mhm, go ahead." She replies as she turns back and inches her way downward. "Just don't distract me too much."

It doesn't take much to swallow Spike whole anymore. Years of practice and a trained gag reflex have seen to that. She never gets tired of his reaction, though, a loud moan and a full body shudder as he threads his fingers through her hair. 

"Ngh. Christ Buffy, a little bit more of a warning would do next time." 

She drags her tongue along the underside of his cock and gives the head a long suck before pulling off to smirk and watch the blond's eyes roll back into his sockets. "But where's the fun in that huh?" 

"Why you... you may act all innocent in front of your mates but I swear- Ah!" He gasps as she takes him in again, bobbing up and down and stroking his balls as she moves.

Angel merely laughs. “You know better than to try and talk back to the Slayer, Spike." He curls another finger inside and she can't help but push back against it. "Buffy always wins in the end." 

"Duh! It should basically be a law of nature at this point.” She exclaims, deciding to show Spike mercy. Now both of you get inside me this instant or there'll be hell to pay!" 

"Mmm yes, Ma'am. You don't need to say it twice." Spike drawls as he grabs her by the hips and thrusts, pushing his cock into the hilt.

"As you wish Ms. Summers," Angel smirks as he uses one hand to position himself and edges in slowly.

In all the time she has spent with them, Buffy has done a lot of things with her lovers, but this position is definitely her favorite. Wrapped in their arms, so full she feels as if she’s about to explode, it’s impossible not to understand that she is completely cherished. Despite all the pain, death, and sadness that they have been through, they are still linked, still three pieces that together make one whole. There is nothing more powerful than that.

Spike tongues a trail from her collarbone to her nipple, breaking her from her reverie. “You still with us Luv?”

“Mmmm yeah,” she moans as they both begin to move experimentally. “Just don’t stop whatever you do. Please!”

Angel clasps her chin and leans her backward for a bruising kiss. “Of course not sweetheart. Why would we ever what to do a thing like that?” he teases as he grinds his hips into her.

“Yeah, especially when you feel this. Fucking. Good.” Spike shoots back, punctuating his words with quick, deep thrusts.

“Nggghhh. Angel. Spike. Love you both. So much.”

“We know Buffy.”

“The feeling’s mutual Pet.”

Together they set up a rhythm, slow and shallow at first, but gradually they gain speed and intensity. It is all she can do to sling one arm around Angel’s neck and another around Spike’s torso. Holding on tightly as she shouts gibberish into the air, trembling. 

At length, they mutter words both dirty and loving against her skin. About how wonderful she is and how amazing she is to them. How her body is their temple and they wish they could worship at her alter forever as devoted disciples. When she comes, she attempts to bring them even closer to her than they already are, grasping at their bodies and gasping their names until they become one pure animalistic cry. As she convulses around them, Spike joins her first, moaning her name long and loud, and then Angel, grunting softly as he embraces her like a lifeline.

Afterward, when they fall back on the bed in a sweaty heap, Buffy tilts her head back into Angel’s neck and combs her fingers through Spike’s bleached scalp as she hums quietly, totally contented with life. On the verge of sleep, Spike shifts and kisses her fingers as he moves out of her reach. “There’s one more thing.”

“Mm, What?”

“Oh yeah.” Angel smiles, also getting up, “I almost forgot.”

Still naked, the two of them pad over to the dresser and open a drawer, each one pulling something out.

“Not that I don’t enjoy the view, but if this is something fun and kinky can it wait until tomorrow? I don’t think I can stay awake for another round.”

They come back to sit cross-legged on the bed, each wearing a small knowing smile and cradling a small black velvet box in their palm. Crap, they had conspired together. Usually, when they did that it meant hours of fucking and multiple orgasms, but since that just happened they were probably about to do something adorable and make her cry. Goddamned vampires.

Angel stretched out his hand and slipped the box into Buffy’s. “Open it.”

Warily, she popped the lid and peered inside. God! She could feel the waterworks working their way up already. Inside was a ring, gold, with each end of the band wrapping top and bottom around a set of gems. A circular cut diamond lay in the middle, with a slightly smaller sapphire and ruby flanking it on the left and right. Blue and red. If you didn’t count black, those were Angel and Spike’s favorite colors. 

“We know that getting married isn’t exactly possible…” Began Angel. 

“Not to mention there is no such thing as a night time ceremony.” Quipped Spike.

“…But we wanted you to have something as a symbol of us. Our feelings for you. So we found a demon who specialized in jewelry making and got these. The others were made for us.”

Spike opens the slightly larger box and reveals two solid gold bands, each with a single emerald set deep within the metal. “See? They’re like your eyes Pet. All of ‘em are engraved on the inside too. Yours says ‘With Love Always, Liam & William’ and ours say ‘Never Forget to Whom You Owe Your Soul’. I know it’s a bit melodramatic, but when you're gone, it’ll be like a piece of you is still with us. Even after...”

That’s it. She can’t hold it in anymore. As she starts to cry, she throws her arms around both of her boys and kisses each of them, the blond and then the brunet. “You ridiculously sweet, lovely, beautiful men! I love you, even when you do things like this and turn me into a gross and ugly mess!”

Spike laughs and kisses her forehead as he wipes away some of her tears. “Don’t worry Slayer, we promise not to tell any of the Big Bads that you’re really just a softy behind that stake and crossbow.”

Angel chuckles as he starts to soothingly caress her back, just as he did before. “Yeah, we’re the only two assholes that get to make you cry.”

She sniffles as she playfully whacks both of them, “You vampires are such jerks! Still, this definitely has to be the best birthday present I’ve ever received.”

“Does that mean you’ll let us tie you up as a thank you gift?”

“Don’t push your luck William! But you can ask me again in the morning.”


End file.
